


/Almost/ Human

by Niinox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Robot/Human Relationships, more than friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niinox/pseuds/Niinox
Kudos: 2





	/Almost/ Human

Меня тиканье часов совершенно не раздражает, в отличие от тебя. Я помню, ты всегда говорил, что этот звук мешает тебе спать и думать. Но мне кажется, что мы с часами в чем-то схожи. Поэтому я почти не замечаю, как они продолжают тикать на твоей руке.

Тик-тик. Так-тик.

Ты был прав, знаешь. Когда сказал мне однажды, когда мы только встретились, что люди победят.

Они победили. Я слышу, как стихают выстрелы и люди начинают петь. Отчего-то мне кажется, что ты был бы очень рад. Победу они отпразднуют отключением Системы, поэтому времени у меня, наверное, не так много. Ты всегда упрекал меня в неразговорчивости, но твоя способность заполнять пустоту, тишину и темноту голосом и смехом восполняла этот недостаток. Теперь это невозможно, поэтому говорить придется мне. Чем дальше мы от Города - тем больше я понимаю, что ты имел в виду, когда хотел уехать. Здесь все иначе. Воздух чище, и ты бы сказал, что он пахнет вкусно, нету привкуса паленого железа на губах и хочется распрямить плечи. Я пытаюсь понять. Я пытаюсь воспринять это так, как воспринял бы это ты. Но что самое удивительное - тебе, все-таки, кажется удалось научить меня видеть. Не для того, что обработать сенсорами и послать сигнал атаковать или отступать - а для того, что увидеть.

Твои любимые звезды - ты зря не верил мне, - среди них и впрямь все еще много живых, дышащих.

Отсюда они выглядят совсем маленькими, хотя я знаю все их названия, но это в кои-то веки не нужно мне. Я много анализировал, пока мы с тобой выбирались из Города.

Я думал о том, почему люди так храбры, когда так хрупки.

То, что на мне выглядит как пара порванных проводов и лишь изредка с противным треском коротит, выбрасывая в темнеющий воздух искры - но тебе уродливо чернеет, пахнет кровью и, если коснуться рукой, то пальцы как будто опускаешь в медузу. Но я не испытываю чувство отвращения. Я думаю о хрупкости. Ты хрупкий. Хотя еще пару часов назад мне надо было бы приложить усилие, чтобы сдвинуть тебя с места. Отчего так?

Я не испытываю никакой тяжести или усталости, хотя прошел с тобой уже ровно 13 километров и 4 метра.

За время, проведенное с тобой, я узнал одну вещь, очень важную. То, о чем мои товарищи никогда не задумывались - и оттого проиграли. Оттого в Городе теперь запускают в небе яркие, громкие, трещащие фейерверки.

Люди - удивительные существа. Ваша жизнь дает вам способность не только дышать, - очень, кстати, мешающее явление, вспомни ту затопленную лифтовую шахту, - но и возможность чувствовать. Вы чувствуете. Ощущаете этот мир, как живой. Как часть вас самих.

Ты жмуришься, когда просыпаешься по утрам, а солнце бьет сквозь прореху в крыше чердака. Ты отдергиваешь руку, когда чашка слишком горячая, или из прорванной трубы льет кислота, с шипением разъедая обшивку. Ты смеешься, когда я невпопад вставляю выученные земные ругательства или когда на носу у меня остается та странная посыпка для хлебобулочных изделий. Ты поешь одну и ту же песню по десять рад пока крутишь руль автомобиля во время рейда. Я не понимал, как это. Важно.

Это то, что привело вас к победе.

Но это не имеет значения, на самом деле. Хотя, я бы сумел многое перенять у людей. Веру. Любовь. Преданность. Ты объяснял мне, но...ты же знаешь, я не умею воспринимать. Не умею. Я могу лишь анализировать. Я могу выдать тебе двоичный код и сказать, что так выглядит дружба. Но скорей всего ты ударишь меня - а я не хочу повредить хрупкие линзы, кулак у тебя крепкий.

Тебя всегда бесило, что я не сплю и наблюдаю за тобой - но теперь ты ничего не можешь сказать. Поэтому я могу смотреть. Как это...сжульничать? Как ты в том баре, когда играл в земную игру с теми пьяницами. Я сжульничаю.

Отключив сенсоры и экран восприятия. Теперь я вижу тебя, как человек. И пусть у тебя на щеке ссадина, а на виске синяк, волосы спутались и покрыты строительной пылью - ты все равно красив. Тем, что ты человек. Люди умеют говорить. Не так, как говорю я, из-за встроенного коммуникатора 190945 для контакта с гуманоидами, - а по-настоящему.

Говорить о важном. Говорить так, как ты рассказывал мне о тех мирах. Других мирах.

Я не сказал тебе тогда. Но я верю тебе. Раз ты говоришь, что они есть, значит они есть. И однажды мы встретимся в одном из этих миров. Ты станешь как я, - покоротит, пускай, но зато ты будешь жить вечно и какое-то дурацкое падение с 7 этажа не причинит тебе ничего, кроме щекотки.

А я? Я буду как ты. Я буду человеком. Чтобы суметь сказать тебе о том, что знаю, почему ты не ушел со своими людьми и вернулся за мной. И двоичный код будет здесь совсем ни при чем. Однажды. А пока - ты просил звезды. Вот они, смотри. Я...

_\- Отключение энергии через 0 минут. Дальнейшее использование коммуникатора невозможно._


End file.
